a beautiful red rose
by last vampire
Summary: 2 years since kagome has seen inuyasha, and now she is working for his brother, here is there story..sesskag..please review.
1. bad inuyasha

Yay ok so none of my new sess/kag, stories have been good but I am about to change that so here we go another thing I like making up new last names muhahahah so there!!!!!!!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Alex.  
  
Kagome's p.o.v in less I state otherwise  
  
Chapter one: the job, the boss, and the old ass  
  
Ok so it has been two years since I last saw that cheating bastard, and you would think I was over him. But I am not. Sad you say, indeed it is. More depressing than sad. But I digress. My life beyond the love part is perfect. I work at the most prestigious company right now; I work in the London office. And for my boss, your not going to believe this but it is true, sesshomaru Maudo, my bastard's half brother. But to tell you all the truth I don't think he even knows I dated Inuyasha even though I did go to the family mansion numerous times for dinner. And of course Mr. icy was there, I always wondered why he never brought a lady with him. But I soon stopped worrying and just figured he was gay and left it at that. (A/N fluffy.gay...did I just write that...*faints *) so this leaves me to today. And what happened  
  
Every day like clock work Mr. Maudo and I take the elevator down to the parking lot. Why we do this is beyond me but he always asks me to hold the elevator for him. To tell you the truth that's all we say to each other. He asks I say ok then its done. For the time in the elevator its complete silence. But today I was going to break tradition and say something. Here we go.  
  
"Hold the elevator please." He says from down the hall. I stand with my foot in the door as he enters. I press the button and start our slow descent. My mouth opens to say something and I freeze what in gods name do I say to this man, not to mention the most gorgeous man I have ever laid my eyes apone. He turns and frowns. "Ms. Esca do you wish to say something or are you going to stand there with you mouth open like a large mouthed bass." I was about to insult this pompous ass when the doors opened to reveal another ass.  
  
"Inuyasha?" I say surprised to see him.  
  
"Kagome is that you," he looks twice " it is you how have you been, its been a while almost 2 years." Sesshomaru looks down at me with the first real emotion I ever see on his face. Surprise. " And sesshomaru."  
  
"Shut up you bastard." Sesshomaru said as he walked off.  
  
"Wow he took the words right out of my mouth." I walked past Inuyasha to my car. When I heard him say.  
  
" You were always a bitch." I turned around and shouted.  
  
" Better a bitch then a whore." I turned and walked to my car jumped in and went home. Once home I let the tears fall. Why I still cry over him is beyond me. He's rude and insensitive. I change my clothes and slip in to my pjs and curl up on the couch with a nice bowl of soup and watch the history channel. My roommate busted through the door suddenly closing it quick behind her.  
  
"Alex what the hell." She turned and looked at me scared.  
  
"Kouga ...*Deep breath *....is out there looking for you." She said looking out the peephole. I sat back down and sipped on my soup.  
  
" Alex come away from the door, there is soup for dinner." She looked over at me and walked away from the door hanging her coat up in the closet and walking in to the kitchen.  
  
"Lord god in heaven its chicken noodle. I loves chicken noodle." She came in and plopped down on the couch next to me. She turned and looked at me and then frowned. " Let me guess puffy eyes tear stained cheeks, you saw Inuyasha, or the cat died, oh no tell me the cat didn't die." She looked really sad for a moment.  
  
"No Alex the cat did not die." as the cat jumped on the couch behind her.  
  
"Oh so then it was Inuyasha, you know I could take care of him for you I do have friends, want to know there names, Mr. baseball bat and Mrs. crow bar." I started laughing because she was dead serious. "What, kagome what happened tell me."  
  
"I just saw him at work, and he called me a bitch." I looked down in to my soup.  
  
" That dirty mangy ingrate," suddenly he face took on anger and she got up. " Ill kill him." I stopped her just in time grabbing her shirt and sitting her back on the couch.  
  
"Its fine, no worries." She smiled and gobbled down her soup. How that girl eats so fast is beyond me. But Alex is my best friend. Alex is short for Alexandrea tutor. If she ever catches you calling her Alexandrea or tutor (tutor off the softball failed) she would get violent. But any way. She got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to drop off her bowl. And grabbed her drawing book and went to her table. Once she is there is no talking to her, not that she doesn't want you to just that she wont hear you. I decide to turn off the TV and go to bed.  
  
"Night Alex." She waves and continues her work. I go to bed and read parts from my favorite book. Slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
The next day I go into work. To find a single red rose on my desk. I look around to see if the person who left it there was still around. The only person whom I glanced was Mr.maudo and he was to cold hearted to even think of such a thing. Plus he is gay. But he noticed me looking at him and he walked towards my office. I quickly entered my office and sat down when he walked in.  
  
"Ms Esca I request your presence for lunch. I would like to discuss something's with you. I will expect you ready at twelve." He then left. I was so angry. How dare he order me around like that? Then I remembered duh has your boss so just go to lunch with the guy and then you wont get fired.  
  
Twelve came real quick. And before I knew it he was standing at my door. I grabbed my coat and we walked to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed he spoke.  
  
" Ms Esca would you mind telling me how you know my half twit of a brother and why he would call you a bitch?" he looked at me with his normal unemotional face. Which unnerved me. The doors opened and we walked to his car. Which to my amazement was a viper. It really shouldn't have surprised me. A man with his wealth and his looks shouldn't drive anything less. He opened the door for me. That was a shocker let me tell you. As soon as he was in we were off and he spoke yet again. " Must I repeat the question, you're wasting my time and its very rude." I was shocked once again by that statement.  
  
"Mr. Maudo" I was cut off by his words.  
  
"Sesshomaru, when we are not at work my name is sesshomaru." I blushed at this statement why in gods name am I blushing.  
  
" Fine sesshomaru, you don't remember me I take it." He looked over at me unemotionally.  
  
" Should I?" he looked back at the road.  
  
"Well one would think so since I was dating your brother for 3 years. And I met you numerous times." He stopped the car apparently we were at the restraunt. He came around and opened the door for me once again. We went in and we were seated very quickly.  
  
" So your that kagome." He said almost a whisper. I looked up at him and smiled.  
  
" Yes that kagome, I thought you would have realized who I was when you hired me. But for the reason of him calling me a bitch was I caught him cheating on me and after that wasn't the nicest person towards him. Why I just told you all of that is beyond me considering it is really know of your business." He nodded his head in understandment.  
  
" No its not but it gives me yet another reason for me to hate my little brother." The drinks came and I didn't remember ordering any. He took a sip of his water. " Did you like the rose?" he asked in that unemotional voice that was becoming more and more sexier as we were sitting there. I looked up at him shocked.  
  
"You sent the rose?" I asked trying not to sound surprised. I failed. A small smiled graced his lips as he spoke.  
  
" I was an apology for my brothers actions yesterday." His smile quickly turned in to a frown.  
  
"Do you always give a rose to those you apologize?" he looked up and smiled.  
  
" Only when my brother make a fool of him self in front of a beautiful woman."  
  
I think I will leave off there yay for this story, personally I love Alex, but I would like feed back on who you think she should be dating, I was thinking naraku but who knows its up to the readers. Please review. 


	2. the baseball bat queen alex

Okokok so here I am back and ready to party.ok so not that ready, ok so I want to comment on how funny it is when new authors right and I quote " plz its my first fic be nice." I love that. And u know what I am always nice to them about their sorties. Oh and I do apologize for not updating sooner see I also do fan art and I have been working on a Louis and lestat for my wall. Oh and u'll notice that sesshy doesn't look like him self, but he is a youkai lol and kagome is a miko all will reveal it self in due time.namely this chapter.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, but Alex is my own creation. (Well, kinda)  
  
Yay in kagome p.o.v  
  
Chapter two: the baseball bat queen.Alex!!!!!!  
  
The rest of the lunch was rather uneventful. But I couldn't get what he said out of my head, did he really find me beautiful. The drive back was done in complete silence. Every so often I would turn and look at this strange man. His long blond hair was tied back with a hair tie at the nape of his neck. His stunning hazel eyes were cold and uncaring. To tell you the truth this man looked a lot like a woman. That's until you got to his body, powerful shoulders. And somehow I knew underneath that double- breasted brooks brothers navy blue suit was a wash bored stomach ready to be discovered. Ahh but why am I thinking this hard about my boss, and Inuyasha's half brother. From what I heard of this man is that he treats every one like they are beneath him.  
  
"Ms. Esca we have arrived, I would appreciate it if you would exit my vehicle and get back to work." Sesshomaru said leaving his car. I flowed him, how can this man be so cold. I bet he has icicles hanging from his dick. That was a bad, bad mental picture. I walk in to my office and sit down. Stareing at the pile of work in front of me I didn't even notice that Alex walked in.  
  
"Hey kag!! Wake up!!" I jump as she yells. Then I notice her attire. It amazes' me that she is allowed in this building looking like that. She has on her black 18th century trench coat, blue jeans, her 'lestat sucks, and you love it Ann rice' shirt, and a top hat with a rose on the lapel of her coat and on her hat. I guess when you work at a Goth store you expected to look like that. She takes off her top hat and sits in the chair across from my desk and smiles at me. (A/n that outfit I own, ()  
  
" Why with you smiling like that, do I think you just destroyed something?" she looks at me like she is hurt.  
  
"Now what would give you that idea, I am a pussy cat. Plus I took the baseball bat out of my car, and the crow bar is bent." I looked at her questionably.  
  
" You still have keys, oh dear god tell me you didn't key any ones car?" she shook her head no.  
  
"No I didn't I swear. But I saw this pretty viper that was calling to me." My eyes went wide at her comment.  
  
"What ever you do Alex don't touch my bosses car. I know sesshomaru would kill you." Her face went unreadable for a moment as if she was thinking about something.  
  
Alex p.o.v  
  
Sesshomaru what a familiar name. Sesshomaru, sesshomaru, oh dear lord not lord of the western lands I am going to gut you lady Alexandrea if I ever lay eyes on you again. I don't know why he was so mad I didn't know that toad could catch fire so easily. I should really leave before I see him.  
  
Kagome p.o.v  
  
Alex went white in like three seconds of my last comment. " Alex are you feeling alright. You look like you just saw a ghost?" she turned and looked at me a smile crossing her face.  
  
" I am peachy keen jelly bean now I know how much you like to look at my pretty face, but I must go, I can't bug you all day. And ill pick up dinner tonight how dos Chinese sound?" she said getting up and standing in the doorway. I sat back in my chair and grinned I don't have to cook yay.  
  
"Yeah that sounds fine." I looked up to see Mr. Maudo standing right behind Alex.  
  
Alex p.o.v.  
  
Oh no nononono no he is not right behind me shit. I turn and look in to very angry hazel eyes. So he hides just like I do, and he thought I was pathetic. " Well if its not fluffy him self, how have you been dog?" he growls at me. Tisk tisk showing such emotion in front of a human how unlike him. He quickly puts his emotionless mask back on. " There's the cold hearted fluffy I know, and for a second there I thought you were getting soft. Or are you? did Rin change you that much?" I instantly regret my words; I can sense the pain of hearing her name. " Forgive me.brother." I quickly walk past him and run to the elevator. Not to my surprise he is there when the elevators open and I glare at him.  
  
" Alexandrea what are you doing here?" he said in that damn annoying stoic voice. " I asked you a question, I will not repeat my self" I was stunned is he that much of a moron not to notice I was conversing with kagome.  
  
" You know fluffy we haven't spoken in over 500 years and this is how you treat me, sesshomaru she was my mother too, I loved her just as much as you did. Or is it my face you hate so much because I look so much like her? Tell me why do you hate me so much? I am not Inuyasha, I am not some half breed, so tell me why?" I looked at him dead in the eye. My temper rising I could feel the demon blood pump through my veins, I knew my eyes held red in them. But all he did was stare at me his mask slipping away.  
  
" You know that answer Alexandrea you set Jaken on fire, how you did it is beyond me. Acutely I wish I knew how you did it so I could." He smiled I haven't seen him smile since I was only 200 years old, and being 1,300 it was a long time ago. " And yes you do look like mother, so very much. And I don't hate you. But I have a question for you, why did you leave after father died you just disappeared?" I was shocked to say the least.  
  
" I left for reasons of my own dear brother leave it at that. Dos this little reunion mean we forgive each other." I looked at him questionably.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good, now I must go. Kagome is expecting Chinese so I must go get it. Oh and fluffy," I turned and looked at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Oh lord one word vocabulary day how fun."  
  
"Get to the point Alexandrea."  
  
"Two things if you ever call me Alexandrea again I swear you'll be singing soprano, ok and if you hurt kagome in any way, ill make damn sure your pretty viper is not so pretty capeish?"  
  
"So violent Alexandrea. You wont do a damn thing to me if I call you that you told me long ago that I was the only one allowed to. And about kagome I don't give two shits about her." I smiled at him.  
  
"As you wish about my name, and as for kagome, oh you will. But I warn you miko's are dangerous even untrained ones. Bye fluffy." I walk to my ugly 95 Corsica and get in driving past him and rolling down the window. "One more thing, since you love me more then the hanyu can I get a job here I really need the cash as you can see." He looked at me funny then said.  
  
" No sister of mine will drive this pos." he threw a pair of keys in to my lap. "Here take the viper I have three." I parked that car and ran to his oh sorry my viper jumping in and the winking at him. "One more thing I expect the vice president to the company to be in at 9 am on Monday morning."  
  
"Eye eye captain." I then drove off. (A/n I know so totally ooc but you know what I think fluffy loves his sister so he would be that kind to his only blood relative.)  
  
Kagome p.o.v  
  
Ok that was the weirdest thing I have ever witnessed. And why in gods name did Alex call Mr. Maudo brother. They don't even look alike. How strange ill have to talk to Alex about this when I get home. Sigh look at all this damn work ill never get done.  
  
5 hours later.  
  
Well yes got it all done and now I get to go home. As I was walking to the elevator I heard that same stoic voice say the same thing he always dos. So I hold the elevator. He slips in and pushes the p button. Then he dos the unthinkable he speaks.  
  
" May I ask you why my sister was in your office?" he looks down at me.  
  
"Oh I never realized she was your sister, she never brought you up. And she was there because she's my roommate and she wanted to know what I wanted for dinner." I looked up at him and almost swooned he was smiling. Not very big but it was a smile nonetheless.  
  
"Ahh I see, well bye Ms Esca." He walked away to his limo. Limo what had happened to his viper. Then I noticed Alex's car still here. What the hell is going on?  
  
Ok so I caught the rin thing, she watched her brothers from afar. So she knew what was going on!! Okokok so yay another chapter and I really like Alex, she's ballzy stupid but ballzy I am still taking the poll of who she should date. Next chapter is gonna be great fluffy starts to hang around their apartment to see his sister and starts to think more of our dear ms Esca 


	3. alex kouga fluffy?

Yay the great and all-powerful last vampire is here to bring you yet another chapter to a beautiful red rose. Ok so in this chappie Inuyasha see kagome gets a lil violent and its all gravy tho so read and in joy my story. Oh and plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok so every one knows I don't own Inuyasha because if I did it wouldn't be called Inuyasha it would be called sesshomaru and his awesome sister, haha ok  
  
Kagome p.o.v  
  
Chapter three: it's all about the beloved fluffy  
  
I returned to the aparment to find Alex talking with kouga in the hall.  
  
" I can't believe you. She doesn't want you dumb ass." I heard Alex say in her normal, 'I hate you tone.'  
  
"Are you jealous Alex because I don't want you?"  
  
" You really don't remember me do you? Moron!!! If fluffy heard you speaking to me like this you would be dead by now. How dare you raise your voice to me."  
  
"Lady Alexandrea?"  
  
"Last time I checked. Do I look that different my beloved wolf? "  
  
Beloved..wolf what the hell is going on? Why did Alex call him beloved? That's it I must have some answers I walked up to the two and Alex smiled at me.  
  
" Hey kag ready for dinner?" she turned to kouga and frowned. " We are not done here." she said and walked in to our apartment. She walked in to the kitchen and put the food on the table. I went to my room to change in to something more suitable for around the house. When I came back in the table was set and the food steaming. Alex looked as if she was in deep thought.  
  
"Yo!! Alex wake up" I waved my hand in front of her face. She smiled and finally looked at me. " Alex I want some answers,"  
  
" Ok what do you want to know kag?" I sat down in the chair next to her and looked at her angrily.  
  
" First off why didn't you tell me that sesshomaru was your brother, no more importantly why didn't you tell me that Inuyasha is your brother?" I said a little heatedly.  
  
" Whoa kag put out the fire, why are you so upset? I didn't tell you because for one thing I hate Inuyasha with a passion that burns deeper then the seventh pit of hell. And he's my half brother never let me here you say he's my brother. And I didn't tell you about fluffy because, well in truth I didn't think you knew him." She smiled sadly at me.  
  
"Ok so why don't you look like either of them. You have reddish brown hair they both have blond?" I ask. She laughs softly.  
  
"Kag, I dye my hair. And our facial features are not the same because I look like Fluffys and I's mother. Him and the bastard take after my father." Her smile never leavening her lips.  
  
" Ok so I understand but why did you call kouga your beloved wolf?" she looked at me shocked  
  
" You heard that?" I shook my head " well I guess I should tell you. A long time ago I fell in love with that young man. He asked me to marry him I declined. I wont tell you why nobody knows why I did it. After I declined him I left never to see him or my dear brother. Well I moved in here found you to be my roommate saw kouga saw fluffy and that leads us to today."  
  
" Ok I wont ask any more then I figure wolf was your nick name for him." She smiled brightly at me.  
  
"If you only knew." She winked and got up from the table. And put her dishes in to the sink. I cleaned up my own mess as well.  
  
" Ok Alex only one more question why do you call sesshomaru fluffy?" she started laughing and answered.  
  
" Well you know his personality, cold hearted, stoic. Well fluffy is the opposite of what he is. You know I am going to tell you this but you must not tell ole frozen dick I said it ok?" I nodded and she continued. " Well from what I know he's never been in love.ever. He once told me that he never found any one who he could tolerate. But today I saw the way he looked at you. Kagome I think my brother likes you." I was shocked to say the least. " Hey kag I finished blood and gold do you want it now?"  
  
"Yeah ill read it it's a bout Marius right?" she nodded and throws it at me. I caught it and sat on the couch. There is one thing people must know about Alex. She is the biggest Ann rice fan.. ever. She once told me that reading one of her books saved her life. She said something to the fact of her being overly depressed and reading cry to heaven changed that for her. Now I have read cry to heaven and I must say.well only one word comes to mind 'graphic'.  
  
Alex sat at her drawing table and was silent from then on. The book was open but I wasn't reading. I was lost in my thoughts. Alex and kouga? Why did Alex hate Inuyasha so much and? Did sesshomaru have feelings for me? I couldn't believe it he has made no show of them if he did have feelings. Then the thought sprung in to my mind. The rose. The lunch. He called me beautiful. The phone rang which brought me out of my thoughts.  
  
" Hello." I answered.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, speaking."  
  
" Its sesshomaru"  
  
"Oh do you want to talk to Alex?"  
  
"No, I must ask for your assistance. There is a string of conferences that I will be attending, starting the day after tomorrow. I wish to market your product. And since you know the most on it I want you to be the one to speak on it. Pack tonight. The plane leaves at 7 tomorrow morning, I will send a car to pick you up at 4:30 be ready."  
  
" Ok Mr. Maudo ill is ready.ok bye." I hung up the phone.  
  
" That was fluffy wasn't it?" I nodded. " Cool so what did he want?"  
  
" I have to present and speak on my product. I leave tomorrow so I must go pack wanna help?" Alex shot up and ran in to my room. I heard my closet fling open and her run out with my only piece of seductive clothing, my teddy.  
  
" You should defiantly bring this." I paled.  
  
" Alex!!!!!!!!"  
  
4:30 the next morning...  
  
I was all ready to go. There came a nock at the door and when I opened it I was taken back by what I saw. There stood sesshomaru his long blond hair lose. His hazel eyes serious. He was wearing a black long sleeved dress shirt rolled up over his elbow and he was wearing stone washed jeans. " Beautiful" was I all I could think.  
  
" Thank you although I don't think I like being called beautiful." I was beet red I can't believe I aid that out loud. " Are you ready kagome or are you just going to stand there and turn more shades of red?" I was stunned at how rude he could be I was now getting angry. " I really don't mind if you wish to though just adds to your beauty." Ok now I was stunned when I heard Alex in the back round.  
  
" I told you kag!!!!"  
  
" Leave let's leave now before Alex gets any more ideas." We walked out and got in to his limo. We sat in silence when I couldn't stand it I had to speak.  
  
" Mr.."  
  
" Ok I know I have told you to call me sesshomaru don't make me tell you again." he said in a heated tone. In a small way it frightened me. How this man can go from being sweet and kind to being a total assle (a/n its ass hole shortened my friend and I hate saying ass hole so we say assle!!). I put my headphones on and turned the music up.  
  
People are strange  
  
When you're a stranger,  
  
Faces look ugly  
  
When you're alone,  
  
Women seem wicked  
  
When you're unwanted.  
  
And as the song played on I feel in to a deep sleep.  
  
Kagome dream.  
  
Where am I, the world is dark there is nothing. Then I hear something behind me and I turn to see the man that hasn't been in my dreams in a long time. He was tall and had long white hair he had facial markings two magenta stripes on each cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead. He was always dressed in a style from feudal Japan. He came to me and wrapped me in his arms. My head lay against his chest.  
  
"It's been a long time my love." He says to me seductively.  
  
" Where have you been, the last time we spoke you told me you would tell me you name now I demand to know!!!!" I say to him anger entering my tone.  
  
" But my dear kagome you already know my name." I look up at him puzzled.  
  
" Why would I ask you if I already know it?"  
  
" Trust me my love I am closer to you then you realize. Now wake, good bye my love." The dream started to disappear.  
  
End dream  
  
I shot up from where I was resting. " Omg!!!!! He's Back." I whisper. I can feel sesshomaru hand take mine.  
  
"Kagome what did you dream about? You where talking in your sleep." I look at him to see the normal emotionless mask but in his eyes held curiosity and concern.  
  
"He's back." I say softly again.  
  
" Whose back?" he asks.  
  
" The lord of the western lands."  
  
Ok so ill end there yay the great and all power last vampire has done it again. Plz review and I know fluffy was ooc but u'll find out why in the next chappie. 


End file.
